A tablet computer is a one-piece mobile computer. A tablet may have a touchscreen to enable interaction with a finger or stylus. A user may hold a tablet in front of them to read the content displayed on the touchscreen. A rectangular touchscreen can be rotated between portrait and landscape. A sensor can determine if the touchscreen is in portrait or landscape.